On the border of the deathMemory
by Shigu
Summary: Une fic...ca faisait longtemps! Un lemon aussi d'ailleurs x LEMON Alors que Roy est mal au point, de même que Havoc suite à leur combat contre Lust...Roy se souvient d'un après-midi dans son bureau, seul avec Havoc...


Auteur: Shigure-chan

Base: Fullmetal Alchemist (tome 10)

Couple: HavocXRoy

Genre: Dramatic, Lemon

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa...tant pis...J'ai un Havoc à moi x) Fic écrite pour Sayaka-chan

Note: Basé sur le tome 10, lors du combat de Mustang et Havoc contre Lust...

Note2: A la demande de Sayaka-chan...Je me suis remise a écrire une fic...Ca faisait longtemps ^^ d'ailleurs j'oublie pas Tasukete! Vous inquiètez pas...Je m'y remettrais...un jour..._ Patientez x)

* * *

_**On the border of the death... Memory**_

* * *

"Odeur de brulé...Blessure...Sang...Douleur..."

Ce n'est pas possible...Pas lui! Non ça ne peut pas arriver! No..NON!!!

-HAVOC!!

Le corps de son sous-lieutenant semblait tomber au ralentit devant ses yeux. Transpercer par l'homonculus qu'ils affrontaient tout deux dans les sous-sol du laboratoire 3.

Et merde! Alphonse Elric m'avait pourtant prévenu! Ainsi que le lieutenant Hawkeye...Mais je ne pensais pas que leur pouvoir de régénération était si rapide!

-HAVOC!! Tiens bon!

"Peur...Désespoir..."

Non! Il ferait tout pour ne pas qu'il meurt! Roy Mustang arracha de la poitrine de Lust, cette pierre tant recherché par les jeunes frères Elric. Il venait de constater la puissance de la pierre philosophale. Avec elle, il pourrait...

-Je vais utiliser cette puissance pour soigner mon subordonné!

"Sang...Douleur..."

Il souffrait. Il venait lui aussi de se faire transpercer par l'homonculus. Il souffrait, il perdait beaucoup de sang et voilà qu'elle lui disait qu'il ne restait à son subordonné peu de temps à vivre?!

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc! EH! HAVOC!!! REPONDS-MOI, HAVOC!!

"Un ami, la mort, un flashback..."

Hugues! Non...Pas encore...Pas une nouvelle fois!

-Vous n'allez pas tous y passez...Merde!

Je...ne veux pas le perdre!

-Havoc, espèce de lâche tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir avant moi! C'est un ordre! HAVOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mort...?"

**Flashback...**

-Colonel...Colonel?!

-Laisse Havoc...Quand le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas là, tu sais bien qu'il en fout pas une ramé et qu'il en profite pour piquer un somme...

-Bon sang...J'avais besoin de lui demander quelque chose...

-Quoi?

-Ça ne te concerne pas. Tu veux bien sortit Falman s'il te plait? Je vais le réveiller...

-Et pourquoi je devrais sortit?

-...J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin?

-Non c'est bon...A tout à l'heure Havoc. Oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé.

Il sourit. Une fois Falman sortit, il alla fermer la porte à clé. Jean Havoc s'appuya contre la porte et regarda en direction du fond de la pièce. Sur son bureau, le colonel Roy Mustang était en train de dormir au lieu de travailler. Bah...Ça devenait une habitude chez lui et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Havoc. Le blond s'avança dans la pièce jusque devant le bureau du brun, le regarda et sourit avant d'aller se placer derrière son colonel. Il approcha son visage de celui du brun et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

-Colonel Mustang...

-Hum...

Il ne bougea pas. Un simple gémissement fut émit par sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Havoc sourit. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille du brun et la mordilla légèrement.

-hu...

Toujours pas de réaction? Autant commencer à passer au choses sérieuses dans ce cas.

Havoc fit passer une de ces mains sous l'uniforme de Mustang et commença à déboutonner la chemise. Sa main commença à parcourir le torse de son supérieur tandis que l'autre s'attarda sur les hanches. Le blond déposa des baisers dans le cou du brun avant de lui laisser un suçon. Sa main qui était jusque là sur ses hanches, se dirigea sous le pantalon du brun et alla titiller le sexe de celui-ci.

Des couleurs commençaient a apparaître sur le visage du brun. Une légère teinte de rouge et quelques gémissements. Havoc fit passer sa main qui était sous le pantalon de Mustang, dans le boxer de ce dernier. Ses doigts parcoururent lentement la longueur du sexe du brun puis il l'empoigna doucement dans sa main avant de commencer de léger mouvements de va et vient. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mustang ouvrit les yeux et releva brusquement la tête.

-Ha!

Havoc esquiva la crâne de son supérieur qui faillit lui heurter le nez.

-Ha...Havoc?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...Ah!

Le blond venait de resserrer sa main sur le membre du brun mais dû le libérer soudainement quand il se redressa.

La chaise sur laquelle était assis Mustang tomba a terre dans un bruit sourd et Havoc en profita pour se rapprocher de son colonel. Il le plaqua contre le bureau, désormais un peu plus facile d'accès pour lui.

-Ha...Havoc...Pas maintenant!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je travaille!

Havoc lâcha Mustang qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Le blond sourit en voyant les joues rouges du brun ainsi que sa tenue débraillé. Le brun rougit en prenant pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait une érection. Dût aux agissements de son subordonné pendant qu'il dormait...

-Et tu peux travailler...dans cet état?

Mustang baissa la tête. Non il ne le pouvait pas de toute évidence...Havoc sourit, se rapprocha de Mustang et posa sa main sous son menton afin de lui relever doucement la tête. Ses lèvres se joignirent à celles du brun. Un léger baiser...Puis un deuxième...Tout en l'embrassant doucement, Havoc fit s'assoir Mustang sur le bureau. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser et commença à enlever la veste de l'uniforme de son subordonné. De l'une de ces mains, le blond libéra le sexe du brun de sa prison de tissu. Il rompit le baiser, déposa de léger baiser le long du torse du colonel avant d'arriver au membre dressé.

-A...Attend! La porte...AH!

Havoc venait de prendre dans sa bouche le sexe de Mustang qui balança sa tête en arrière en étouffant un gémissement. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun et commença de lent mouvement de va et vient qu'il accéléra quand le brun se mit a essayer de parler.

-La porte...elle...ah...

Il avait le souffle haletant et les yeux embrumés par des larmes de plaisirs. Il rougit violemment quand il sentit un deuxième doigt s'immiscer en lui.

-est...fermé?

En guise de réponse, Havoc délaissa le sexe et l'intimité de Mustang et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains du colonel allèrent libéré le sexe du sous-lieutenant et commencèrent à le masturber. Seulement, Havoc ne le laissa pas faire très longtemps. Il fit complètement descendre le pantalon du brun puis attrapa les jambes de celui-ci et les relevèrent. Il approcha son sexe l'intimité du brun.

-Ha...Havoc...

Il le pénétra violemment, arrachant un cri au brun.

-HA!!

Ce dernier appuya ses coudes contre le bureau et y enfonça ses ongles. Il avait mal...Mais la douleur se calma très rapidement, laissant place à une vague de plaisir qui le fit se cambrer. Havoc alternait les mouvements de va et vient. Lent...puis rapide...puis lent. Mustang finit par lâcher le bureau pour faire passer ses bras autour du coup du blond et l'embrasser. Havoc en profita pour changer de position. Tout en le maintenant, il faisait s'empaler le corps du colonel sur son sexe.

-Con...Continue...Ah!! Plus fort!

Ses coups de butoir était de plus en plus puissant et Havoc sentait son colonel sur le point de jouir mais il ne comptait pas terminer comme ça. Il reposa Mustang sur ses jambes, l'embrassa puis le fit se tourner. Le brun posa ses mains sur le bureau et lança un regard suppliant au blond.

-S'il...s'il te plait...

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Havoc pénétra de nouveau Mustang et recommença ses mouvements de va et vient. Sa main droite alla se promener sur le torse du brun avant de se rediriger vers le sexe de celui-ci. Il le caressa une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer à le masturber. Ils étaient tout deux au bord de la jouissance mais ce fut Havoc qui jouit le premier, en entendant un prénom prononçait par son amant.

-Ha...Jean...

Mustang jouit également. Havoc déposa des baisers papillons sur le dos de son colonel qui se retourna pour quérir ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

**Fin du flashback.**

Roy Mustang ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et son regard tomba sur le corps ensanglanté de Jean Havoc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi s'était-il souvenu de leur dernier ébat? Ce n'étais pas la fin...Non...Il n'était pas mort!

Mustang se redressa douloureusement mais chuta rapidement. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et chacun de ses mouvements lui en faisait perdre encore plus. Il n'avait qu'une solution...Pour se sauver...et Sauver Havoc!

"Flamme...Chair brulé...Cri de douleur..."

Il cautérisa sa plaie grâce à ses flammes après avoir dessiné avec son propre sang, le symbole alchimique sur sa main. Il fit de même pour Havoc qui poussa des cris de douleur.

-Tiens bon!

"Évanouissement."

Havoc s'était évanoui...Mustang faillit s'évanouir également deux fois mais ce n'était pas fini. Il devait résisté...

"Mort."

Enfin...l'homonculus était morte! Il tomba a terre, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

-COLONEL!! TENEZ-BON, COLONEL!!

-Êtes-vous blessez lieutenant?

-Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiétez de votre état!

-M...Merci d'avoir protégé ma subordonné, Alphonse.

-Gardez vos forces! On va cherchez un médecin!!

-Ah...Allez d'abord vous occupez d'Havoc...S'il vous plait...

"Évanouissement."

C'est dans une chambre d'hôpital qu'ils se réveillèrent tout deux. Chacun étaient heureux de voir que l'autre était en vie...Mais le bonheur était de courte durée...Les difficultés arrivés...

-Mes jambes...Je ne les sens plus...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
